1. Technical Field
The exemplary disclosure generally relates to battery cover assemblies and, particularly, relates to a battery cover assembly and a portable electronic device utilizing the assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
Batteries are widely used in portable electronic devices, such as personal digital assistants (PDAs), and mobile phones. Batteries are received in electronic devices, and battery covers are provided to connect with the housings of the electronic devices to secure the batteries. Batteries are replaced by opening the battery covers.
Although battery cover assemblies are simple, the batteries may be held very securely between the battery cover and the housing of the mobile phone making the removal of the battery, at times, very difficult.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.